Mar'Por
Affiliation: Trade Republic Location: Northern Coast of Trade Republic Leadership: Alon Tarvister, Sheriff Population: All Races History Long ago, Mar'Por was an Elvish logging port, surrounded by lush, thriving forests. The city was fortunate enough to be well positioned between the growing human empire, elvish interests in the western forests and what is now the magistocracy, and the Underkingdom. As such it became a favorite port of call for all. As the city grew, and trade flourished, the elvish leadership of the city became corrupted by human and dwarvish greed (at least according to purist voices among Eladrin and elves). The city fathers and mothers were considered to have abandoned their sylvan roots, replacing earthen roads with dwarvish stone, and natural homes with human-influenced architecture. As tensions rose between the human empire and the elves, Mar'Por played the middle as long as they could. They turned a profit as the woodlands surrounding them dissapeared. When it came to open war, Mar'Por was seized with only token resistance by the Empire. What remained of the nearby forests was used to fuel the Imperial war machine. As the human empire was ascendant, and elves and eladrin left the continent to retire to the Elvish Isle, the elves of Mar'Por stayed put (in part because their name was increasingly mud among the losing side). With their primary trade of forestry diminished, Mar'Por barely hung on as a minor trade center and strategic troop placement. After the fall of the Empire, Mar'Por fell into ruin, scraping by as a convenient port of call thanks to their geographic position and still active highway. During this time, Mar'Por's primary import/export was smuggling and piracy. The Trade Republic grew in size and influence until it reestablished interest in Mar'Por. Interest the remaining Elvish families welcomed as it meant relief from their slide into obscurity, poverty, and the rule of criminality. While relief was not quick in coming (as pirates and smugglers coerced and bribed Republic leaders for centuries still) it became the humans' problem while the elves held enough interest to continue profiting. The last ~400 years have slowly covered up the city's criminal history as attempts to lure legitimate business and place increasingly incorruptible sheriffs in charge has had mixed results. Modern Nights Mar'Por is a busy port, but still bears the scars of it's sketchy history. The most notable difference is elves are a minority today, their long local history reflected in the name of the city and some remnant architecture throughout the Al'Ial (Old City) and mostly abandoned logging Districts (Susalsi). Humans of the Trade Republic are the dominant culture, but all sapient races are represented in significant numbers (as they are throughout the Republic). While recent Sheriffs have been more successful at controlling piracy and crime, there is still a thriving organized crime culture attached to the city's vast underbelly. That the last two Sheriffs have met untimely demises at the end of assassins' arrows is downplayed by holding up the march of progress and marginalization of these old smuggling syndicates. Alon Tarvister is the most recent Sheriff, put in place for his successes maintaining order along the bordermarches of the Wastelands. Districts Al'Ial (Old City): Historic town center, typified by elvish architecture and street names. Includes the old harbor. Miraol and Miraos: Eastern and Western lighthouses/watchtowers, respectively. Paper District: Trade Republic seat of power and bureacracy, full of fountains and touristy bits. Magistocracy University and presence. Scales District: Banking, weights and measures, money changers, etc. Wind District: Harbor, customs, storage and warehouses. Susalsi (Wood's Sacrifice): What's left of the old logging district, mostly abandoned and acts as a staging ground for organized crime. Ofkardol (Cobblestone Market): Dwarven market and trade. Coluzo (Farmer's Place): Halfling bazaar and civic center. Copper District: General trade and merchant residence area. Iron District: Manufacturing district, arms, forges, cobblers, coopers, etc. Alabaster District: Manors, embassies and Nob Hill et alia. The Aerie: Old barracks and Trade Republic security, dungeons, etc. Susinis (Forsaken Woods): Elvish slums. Duedunham (Away From Mountain temporary Home): Dwarvish residential district. Ial'phigil (Foreigner's City): Human and half-human slums. Overtown: Halfling residential area (also kinda slummy). Great Southern Wall: Wall around the city, despite it's name, it runs around entire city proper (from Miraol to Miraos). Outer Mar'Por: Farmsteads and orchards of all races. Outside city walls for several miles. Sewers: Waterways and sewers running beneath most of the cities, as populated as any dungeon with various weird monsters and mutations. Entrances to some dwarvish and halfling underhomes.